Forgiven
by MingoGirl
Summary: Davy Jones/Calypso songfic. Song is Forgiven by Skillet. Please R&R


**This just kinda hit me, and I had to write it. Davy Jones/Calypso songfic. Song is Forgiven by Skillet.**

Davy Jones was trapped alone, with no company other than his regretful thoughts. Why was he regretful, you ask? He regretted being unfaithful to his beloved Calypso. By corrupting his purpose as she put it, he had betrayed her. Though he claimed to know why to everyone else, to himself, he was unable to explain it. He tried over and again, but he could never forgive himself or justify his actions. The only thing he could explain to himself was that his heart always belonged to the goddess of the sea. The goddess of his heart.

_Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful  
>Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know<br>So many times I've tried but was unable  
>This heart belongs to you alone<em>

Now he was alone in his locker, the very place he had condemned hundreds of people too. Calypso had first created it to be a place for them to be together; their secret place, hidden from the world, but when she hadn't been there, he had started sending his victims to the place now called Davy Jones' Locker. Even though he was alone, he could feel the last embrace they had shared before he had left for the duty she charged him with. Then she came. She stood in front of him in the form of the woman Tia Dalma. He knew that she had forgiven him, and forgotten all of his past sins.

_Now I'm in our secret place  
>Alone in Your embrace<br>Where all my wrongs have been erased  
>You have forgiven<em>

She had promised to be there when his ten years were finished with, but she hadn't. She had lied to him, and he found it hard to forgive. He knew that it as her fault he had become the monster he had been in the final years of his life, and that he had compromised his purpose after her betrayal. They were both at fault and they had both been denied. But still, they both forgave.

_All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times You were denied  
>You have forgiven<em>

He begged her to forgive his biggest mistake, the one he was most ashamed of. His love of another. Not another woman, but his love of cruelty and power. He didn't try to explain why he did what he did; he couldn't. All he could do was beg for her to forgive him and plead for her to love him again. He was all but on his knees in his desperation for her to love him again. His life without her had been dismal at best, and now that he had died, he hoped that he could have her again. He once told her that his heart would always belong to her, and now he told her that it was still true. Both he and his heart would forever be hers and hers alone.

_Forgive me I'm ashamed, I've loved another  
>I can't explain 'cause I don't know<br>No one can take Your place and there is no other  
>Forever Yours and Yours alone<em>

They were together in their secret place. They both alone in the embrace of the other. She had turned him into the man he had once been. He didn't know why she did it, but Davy Jones saw it as her erasing his past wrongs, helping them both to forget his sins. She had forgiven him.

_Now I'm in our secret place  
>Alone in Your embrace<br>Where all my wrongs have been erased  
>You have forgiven<em>

All of the lies they had both told had been erased, completely forgotten. Her lie to be there when he could set foot on land, gone. His lie to ferry souls to the next world, gone. Her lie to never harm him, gone. His lie to protect those who died at sea, gone. That she had compromised her duty as a goddess, willingly or not, was forgiven. That he had compromised his purpose as her chosen one was forgiven. All the times he denied her presence on his ship when she had tried to come to him in human form, it was all forgotten. She had forgiven.

All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times You were denied  
>You have forgiven<p>

He stood on his knees before her and let her love wash over him. He could feel it radiating from her skin, from the very depths of her soul. He swore that there would never be another for him, that he would never give into the lure of power and immortality again. He swore that she would be the only one to ever have his heart, even when he didn't have it. It was still in the physical realm, but he didn't care. His Calypso had it, forever. His heart was hers, and no one else would ever even begin to have a claim to it.

_I get down on my knees  
>Feel Your love wash over me<br>There will never be another  
>You're the only one forever<br>And You know, I'm Yours alone_

She stayed with him in their secret place. It was no longer the Locker, it was just their place. Those who died at sea went elsewhere. Calypso had created another place for them so that she could spend time alone with her love uninterrupted. She was alone in his warm, _human_ embrace. All of her wrongs against him had been erased. Though she was a goddess and could have any man she pleased, she only wanted Davy Jones. But more than wanting him, she wanted his forgiveness. And he had granted it. He had forgiven.

_I'm in our secret place  
>Alone in Your embrace<br>Where all my wrongs have been erased  
>You have forgiven<em>

They had both made promises, and they had both broken them, but their lies and broken pledges had been erased from their memories. They had both broken their relationship, and they had both denied each other for far too long. But they had both forgiven.

_All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times You were denied  
>You have forgiven<em>

They were both forgiven.

_You have forgiven  
>Forgiven, forgiven<br>Forgiven, forgiven  
>Forgiven, forgiven<br>Forgiven_

**Well that is it. I hope you enjoyed it and please, please, **_**please**_** review! I need them to live!**__


End file.
